Harry's heritage
by tife12
Summary: Harry's life was never easy, he's spent 5 years at school fighting the dark lord but secrets are being revealed that Harry didn't know who are his real parents what type of creature is Harry and what does Snape and a new order know not slash sorry!
1. chapter 1 Secrets found

Harry sat back against the headboard of his bed waiting for the sun to rise.

He looked like he was deeply immersed in the book he was reading. Lately he had been trying not to think about all the terrible things that had happened in the past 5 years and the things that were sure to come.

Harry had not slept much since his godfather pasted away. He hadn't spoken much either of what happened unless he was required to he usually didn't speak at all about it.

It was a wonder he could do anything Hedwig thought. Worried over her master's behavior she cocked her head to the side and gave a small hoot.

She flew over to him and landed on his shoulder nuzzling his cheek.

"Hey Hedwig, how you doing girl," Harry asked softly?

Hedwig cooed softly in reply.

"Yeah, I know I should sleep but I can't you know that".

She cocked her head to the side and gave him a look too intelligent for an animal of her species.

"Hey" Harry said indignantly!!

"You remember what happens if I fall asleep and have a vision or a nightmare.

I'll wake Vernon and I'll be working all day with no food or drink and who knows what else."

Hedwig gave a soft who, who, in reply and flew over to her cage and nestled down for a nap.

Harry sighed and looked at the clock. 1:28 A.M. 8 more hours before he had to go down stairs and make breakfast, 8 more hours before the beginning of the day. Harry thought tiredly, 8 more hours before his own personal hell began.

He got up and walked over to his trunk and pulled out his potions homework the only thing he had left to do and he was actually good at doing it and was very good at it when people didn't try to sabotage him and Snape wasn't bothering him.

Harry sat down with his homework and potions book, standard potions 6th year.

He opened the book took up his quill, ink and parchment and got started. He needed 5 inches for his essay.

So Harry started looking up various miscellaneous items until at last he was finished. He had a little over 5 inches. Most of which described ingredients and how they combined differently and reacted together.

Done Harry looked at the clock 4:30 A.M. Good he still had time to clean up, read and have a couple of cigarettes before he had to make breakfast.

Harry grabbed his cigarettes off the end desk and pulled one out and reached into his black baggy jeans for his blue skull-headed lighter that had fake diamond eyes.

"Ah." He sighed as he smoked his cigarette and began to take care of his home work and change into new clothes.

He changed into a wife beater shirt that was black with a red Chinese dragon on the back and a silk button up dress shirt on and left the shirt open and a pair of baggy black pants with blue trim and a old oval sized cross hung around his neck along with two blood red earrings in one ear and two dark blue tear shaped earrings in the other ear.

As Harry worked on cleaning his room he turned on some Metallic music and finished cleaning then he grabbed his book.

Harry looked at the clock when the alarm went off at 9'o clock and set the book he had been reading down. Turned off the alarm cheeked his page number before he set the book he had been reading down again, The Crow. Harry grabbed his glass of coke and headed down stairs to clean the dishes before he got started making breakfast.

Later Harry's aunt came down stairs and told him to "get the paper," in a slightly snappish voice as she sat down at the table with a cup of coffee and a cigarette.

"Alright Aunt Petunia" Harry replied.

"Do you need more cigarettes before you go up town to look for a job again?" asked his Aunt.

"Yeah," Harry called as he came back in with the paper and handed it to her. She nodded ok.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley came in and sat down at the table waiting for breakfast, minutes after Harry got the paper.

"Hurry up boy!! Where's our breakfast." Vernon growled angrily.

"It will be done in a minute Uncle. Harry said in a monotone voice.

Already used to his Uncle's not so suitable threats.

"Good make it quick then!!" Uncle Vernon growled

Muttering to him self about raging, red faced, fat Uncle, Harry began to set the table for breakfast.

"What did you just say" yelled his Uncle? Who had obviously heard him whispering to himself.

"Um…I said I am going to look for a job today again?" Harry said as if it was a question and not a statement.

"Well it's about freaking time you can stop mooching off us and pay for your own damn food and clothes."

"I am sick and tired of you leaching off of my family." Vernon stated angrily while slamming his fists on the table and spilling coffee and orange juice.

He was already in a rant about how worthless he was and "freaks" but Harry made himself not listen to his Uncles mad rant.

Instead Harry thought about all the different things he could get in muggle London and made the mistake of smiling at the thoughts of what he could buy and do.

"What are you smiling at boy!? Think its funny I was fired from my job do you hmm!?" Roared his Uncle who was now red in the face and breathing hard.

"Well I'll teach you," Snarled Uncle Vernon as he stood up abruptly from the table knocking his chair over and causing Dudley to spill his orange juice again only this time in his lap.

Harry gulped. Shit now he was really in trouble. Harry thought just as a huge sweaty fist connected with his face.

Harry dropped the plate and fell to the ground and hit his head on the broken plate that he had dropped when his Uncle hit him and felt a sharp pain in his temple where a piece of glass from the broken plate had got wedged in his temple.

Harry put his hand to his temple and swore loudly. "Mother Fucker Son of a Damn Bitch" Harry said violently as Blood slowly started making a sickly dark red puddle around him.

As Harry stood up he almost fell back to the floor from loss of blood. His Aunt Petunia rushed over and glared at Vernon who spluttered and opened his mouth like a gapping fish until finally he spoke.

"Petunia, get away from him he got what he deserved."

Vernon trailed off at the look from his wife.

"How dare you hit a child like that!!" Petunia snarled.

"But petunia, darling, honey he's……" Vernon stopped and looks around as if someone might hear then looked back at his wife. "He's one of "them." He deserves it for what he's done to us."

"I told you before Vernon we could work him to death, starve him, and yell at him. But the minute you even laid a finger on him was the minute I would make you regret it as much as I despise this "boy" and his supposed "parents" I hate physical child abuse more."

"Well. So. You're going to side with him then. Huh. Well. We will just see about that" he yelled and stormed out of the kitchen slamming the door on his way out.

Petunia glared at the door where Vernon had left and sighed.

She let Harry lay on the floor as she went and grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink while Harry was passed out in a puddle of his own blood which no one seemed to notice was smoking and letting off an odd, blooop sound as it bubbled up.

But Petunia had not noticed this and turned around, Vernon was back and with several lengths of rope. He had a wild look in his eyes and she was almost sure the rope was for her nephew which made her livid with rage. "Now see here Vernon you'll not be putting that rope on him." "You hear me" she yelled furiously while shaking her hand at him in a manor that you would to a small child.

Dudley who had been too shocked by what his Dad had done and said hadn't move tell he came back with the rope.

"Dad" said Dudley in a quavering voice that shook weather from fear or anger it was uncertain as he started standing up in front of his mum and nephew. "What are you doing with that rope"? Dudley asked in a quite deep voice.

"Stand aside Dudley. That Mother of yours needs to be tied up so we can teach that "freak" a lesson." Vernon said with a nasty glint in his eyes it wasn't until then that both Dudley and Petunia spotted the gun hanging from his belt loop. Petunia look like she didn't know whether to be scared or angry that Vernon had the gun and after a second of spluttering simply passed out cold next to Harry on the floor in the growing puddle of smoking and bubbling blood from Harry's temple.

"Dad you can't hurt Mum" Dudley said standing in front of his Mum and nephew protectively.

"Dudley, move I am not going to hurt her or you just that "Freak" as soon as he's gone everything will be perfect, you can even help me bury him in the back yard." Vernon Said while slowly walking towards Dudley and the people he was standing in front of.

"No Dad you can't do that I won't let you" Dudley said holding his fists up.

"What?" Vernon snarled, now angrier than before. "Step aside now Dudley I don't want to have to hurt you."

"No Dad stay away from us!" Dudley yelled.

"Fine you will have to be punished too then" Vernon snarled while reaching to pull out his gun.

Dudley thinking quickly charged his Father and knocked him to the ground sending the gun flying through the air and as it landed it shot a bullet hitting the light on the ceiling and sending glass everywhere.

Dudley grabbed the frying pan off the table as his Dad stood up and whacked him with the frying pan knocking him out.

Dudley quickly turned to his Mum and kneeled down beside her and shook her awake.

Petunia looked around in a daze taking in her surroundings before spotting Vernon and the fallen gun and glass before falling back down and passing out again.

"Shit now what do I do"? Dudley asked himself looking around the kitchen and finally his eyes landed on his nephew Harry and the now smoking puddle of blood that had started to make a screeching noise.

"What the Fuck" Dudley said as Harry's blood began to boil and give off an eerie blood red glow. Slowly the light from the puddle of blood got brighter and brighter until he couldn't see and then there was a flash of light and Vernon Dursley and Harry Potter were gone along with all the blood from Harry.

Then there were several loud Cracks before Severus Snape and Albus along with Lupin, Mad-eye, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley.

"Where is Harry?! Where is my Son!?" Severus Snape yelled glaring furiously at Dudley and the still unconscious Petunia while pointing his wand at Dudley.

There were several loud gasps and one loud thud!, at the new information that Harry was Severus's son.

Mr. Weasley spluttered "Now see here Albus what is Severus talking about we all thought that Harry was Lilly and James son. So how can this be? He asked now very confused.

Severus turned away from the now shaking Dudley and his passed out Mum to look at Albus. "You! You said he would be Safe here that this would be Safe! Severus yelled furiously torn between grief and rage while shaking his hand at Albus slowly lowering his wand and himself to the ground.

"Now, Now Severus I am sure there is an explanation for his sudden disappearance. Right my boy" Said Albus turning to Dudley.

Dudley nodded his head as he said "it was the blood, the blood from Harry's head" Dudley said in a quavering voice.

Severus's head shot up at hearing this and Albus looked gravely at his companions. There was quick muttering and the swish of a wand and Dudley promptly passed out.

"Everyone be very careful I am going to take the memory of what just happened hear and play it for you all to see from this boy" Albus nodded gravely to Severus before starting to chant and wave his wand soon they had seen everything that had played out to Harry that day through the eyes of Dudley.

Vernon who had been unconscious slowly started to become aware of his surroundings. He groaned as he sat up slowly and rubbed his head where his son had hit him with the frying pan.

Slowly his beady his swiveled around the room he was in. "Where the Fuck am I" Vernon yelled loudly only to here his own voice echo back at him. "I bet that "freak" had something to do with this!" Vernon said to himself before he began cursing the boy out.

"Speaking of that Fucking Damn "Freak" where is he?" "He's going to suffer for this bit of magic I'll flay his damn skin off" Vernon yelled.

Soon Vernon became aware of whispering. Thinking they could help he yelled out to them. "Hey somebody help me!" Vernon cried thinking they would be sympathetic to him and help him out of this strange place.

"No relation to the master, we can not help you, have harmed our master you must suffer for your actions." They said at the same time in a monotone voice, and then Vernon noticed something funny about the supposed people that now approached him. Vernon couldn't tell what it was until the last minute... they had Fangs! Was Vernon Dursleys last thought as they all sunk there teeth into him and the last thing he new before he died was pain.

They flung Vernon's dead body to the ground then turned to one another. "Darin go check on the Master make sure he is well and has eaten… now that his body has fully matured and expected his mothers blood he is bound to be very hungry please see to him at once and get him anything he needs we need to teach him very soon but… be careful what you say I am not sure how much he knows or if he knows anything about himself or us," Said Aura.

"Yes my lady Aura I will do so now and make sure he has everything he needs," Said Darin in a smooth voice as he bowed his head towards Aura as his long silky black hair fell around his shoulders.

Harry groaned and rolled over; he had a splitting headache and his teeth and back was hurting him. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He was laying in a comfortable king sized bed with the blood red curtains drawn closed around him and silky black blankets. "That's strange where am I" Harry asked himself as he sat up and rubbed his head. He slowly reached over and pulled the curtains aside to reveal a master sized bedroom. On his left was a nightstand and a glass of something red and a picture of a women with flowing black hair that had light waves running through it and pale skin, almost blood red lips and his strikingly green eyes and she had a graceful willowy looking body and was very slender and on the floor next to it was a empty bucket. On his right was a desk and a chair with a high back and red velvety cushion. Above the desk was a giant map with different areas in varying shades of colors a reference to what each color represented.

"Hope the room is to your liking" said a voice from the entrance to his room.

"It is a beautiful room," Harry paused. "But who are you and what happened where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2 first ruling clan

From the last chapter we ended off with.

"Hope the room is to your liking" said a voice from the entrance to his room.

"It is a beautiful room," Harry paused. "But who are you and what happened where am I?"

"Well Harry …. My name is Darin I am the trainer her at this castle for battle styles and you are in your castle," Said Darin in a calm and smooth voice.

"What do you mean my castle…. And how did I get here?" Harry asked slowly while looking Darin and the room over.

"Well this was your mothers and after she passed away in the battle it became yours but we had to wait to get you until your blood was cleared of all it's human blood and you started your transformation into your true form which most don't achieve until they are of age, and when your life was in danger it started your adult transformation early to save you from dying and you unconsciously transported yourself here to escape the danger that you were in." Darin said while looking over Harry.

"Is there anything that I can get you Master Snape?" Darin asked looking at him with an impassive face as Harry took all of what he had just said in and sat down.

"Why did you call me Snape," Asked Harry in a confused voice.

"Because he's your father of course," Said Darin as if this was obvious.

Harry gave him a blank look before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"Who's the picture of on the end table there?" asked Harry curiously while deciding to think about this new information.

"That would be your Mother, Mistress Grey of the first Ruling clan," Said Darin again in a respectful voice.

"All of your other question will be answered at dinner and of course we will send for your father for the feast as well." Said Darin before Harry could say anything else as he took a drag off his cigarette.

Harry nodded but said nothing.

Severus looked across the table from Albus trying to stay calm while wondering where his son was. "Where could he have gone though Albus he can't apparate yet and there were wards so no one could apparate in or out what happened to him?, Asked Mr. Weasley in a confused and worried voice.

Albus gently shook his head for once he really didn't know what was going on. "I am not sure Arthur but you are right he should not have been able to do what he did …..But he did….. Albus paused and slowly looked around the room.

"Albus surely you must know something like who his mother really was and what type of creature he is his smell was strange. Lupin said worriedly.

Albus sighed and looked at Severus briefly. "Alas I know not the answer to either of your questions Remus." Albus said sadly.

"What do you mean Albus you have been watching Potter for years surely you know more than you let on." Moody said in a loud growling voice.

"Alas Moody I do not." Said Albus with a long suffering sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

Darin walked through the winding and twisting halls of Hogwarts looking for his masters father Severus.

He had never been to Hogwarts before as a werewolf/vampire it would have been to hard. No he had grown up in the castle with the first Ruling clan and learned everything there.

"Excuse me but may I help you" said a voice from his left.

Darin turned to the voice and said "Yes I am looking for Mr. Snape my Master requests his presence for tonight's feast."

"Well just follow me he is in a meeting right now and it will have to wait but if you could follow me we can wait in my office or you could leave a message and I will make sure he gets it" Said Minerva in a soft strike voice.

"No I am afraid this can not wait it is of the highest importance that he be at the feast tonight to witness the announcing of the New leader of the First ruling clan of creatures" Darin said in an annoyed tone while flashing his fangs in a smile, "I am sure you understand the importance of this".

"Well if you'll just follow me then" said Minerva in a nervous voice as she turned and made her way to the Headmaster's office.

Darin smirked at her back and followed her through the castle and up the winding stairs to the office.

Knock, Knock, Albus there's someone here to see Severus" Said Minerva.

The occupants of the office all turned to look at Severus while Albus waved the door open.

Severus looked up from the table and spotted the person with Minerva.

"Severus its an honor to meet you the Ruling clan of Creatures request your presence at tonight's dinner to announce its new leader, if you will follow me I can take you to your room there at our castle until the room is ready and you will be explained everything there" Darin said looking very calmly and proudly at him.

"Why would the Ruling clan of Creatures wish my presence for this" Said Severus in a suspicious voice eyes narrowed at him as everyone in the room watched Darin and Severus talk.

"Because you are the father of our new leader of course" Darin said proudly while smiling.

"What!" Roared Lupin and Arthur together.

Darin looked crossly at Arthur before looking back at Severus expectantly.

Severus stood up and said "I will go then" while looking at Darin with an unreadable look.

Remus also stood up and made to follow.

"What are you doing" asked Darin with a questioning look.

"I am going with you I want to see Harry" said Remus with a determined look on his face.

"Right but no one else here can go, Master Snape, Remus lets go it would not do to be late for the ceremony.


	3. battle for first

Chapter 3

As he lay in bed his mouth began to hurt. It was a dull pain at first, starting with his teeth, and then moving on to encompass his whole body and the pain steadily grew more and more. Harry rolled over not sure how much more he could take it felt like his body was on fire and he was just thrown into a frozen lake, then the pain was gone and Harry fell asleep.

"Darin could we see Harry before you show us to our rooms?" Remus asked in a semi worried voice.

Smiling Darin shook his head "I am afraid not, nobody can see him except Lady Aura, you will have to wait until the feast to see him, but I promise you he is fine. Probably sleeping off his transformation right now, ah I remember my transformation." Darin sighed before coming to a stop in front of two doors.

"Remus the door on the left is yours and Master Snape the door on the right is yours, you will both find clothes laid out for you on your bed please stay in your rooms until I retrieve you for the feast if you need anything at all there is a bell on the night stand next to the bed just ring it and someone will come to see to what you need". With that being said Darin bowed low to Severus nodded to Remus and walked off down the hall before disappearing through another door.

"Well see you at the feast then I suppose" Remus said before going through his door and shutting it not waiting for Severus to reply.

Severus glared at the door where Remus was just standing before turning on his heel and entering his room.

Looking around the room it had a simple elegance to it. Plush red carpet, black four poster bed and a mahogany night stand next to the bed and to the right of it a giant fireplace with a chair sitting in front of it and to the left of the fireplace a wall of books.

Sighing Severus went and sat down in front of the fireplace. He hadn't been here in years, not since Melinda had left him after her cousins the potters went into hiding. He assumed they were hiding because of a prophecy not because they had taken in her son… no not hers theirs ….. Why didn't she tell him before…? "All these years and poof here she is again in my room like it was yesterday but as a damn bloody ghost!"

"Oh how am I supposed to explain this to him Melinda all theses years and he didn't know and was stuck with those ….." Damn it" Severus said slamming his fist in the arms of the chair before staring angrily into the fire. Melinda how am I going to explain all this to my … son to our ….. Son. Severus sighed before getting up a grabbing a book to distract himself.

Melinda smiled sadly at him. "I am sorry I didn't tell you Severus but he will be fine trust me. I've watched our son for years and tonight he will met me, us his family."

"I hope your right Melinda I hope your right" Severus sighed staring in to the fire place book in had forgotten.

Remus walked to the bed and sat down. "I've haven't been here in so long not since ….not since the day I was turned and this Remus sighed and this is where I met Sirius, Remus paused and laughed who would have thought he was a vampire well at least half.

Sighing again he looked at the black and golden robes they had to ware for the feast.

"Well I might as well change and take a nap before dinner." I hope Harry's all right was his was his last thought before he fell asleep.

Harry groaned and rolled over on to his back. It's already dark I wonder when the feast starts I am starving. Harry thought before standing up and stretching when his arm hit something he turned around to see what it was but nothing was there so Harry shrugged it off and went to stand in front of the mirror to make sure he didn't look to bad for the feast.

He went rigged the first thing he saw were pair of long leathery black wings coming out of his back and at the tip of his new wings were a pointed tip which looked like a fang on top and bottom of each wing which glittered ruby red. Harry stood there for a moment looking over the rest of his reflection to see what else had changed. He opened his mouth and noted he had fangs and a forked tongue. Harry grinned for a moment at that and notices he had a pair of cat ears and a dog tail. The ears on his head were pointed up with bits of black and tan; his tail was a long dark brown with shaggy fur. Harry then noticed his nails were a bit longer and looked quite sharp. Harry then noticed something his he had one golden wolf eye and one cat eye that was still his emerald green color with specks of gold. He then smelled blood and turned around to see someone standing there watching him.

Harry instinctively bared his faces and flapped his wings. "Who are you" Harry asked annoyed.

She bowed her head and said "I am Lady Aura I have come to give you your robes for the feast."

Harry nodded to her and she walked towards him with her arms held out and gave him black robes with blood red streaks running through it and a crest in the middle with a picture that looked similar to him. Harry nodded and put on the robes which magically adjusted to fit him.

"Take me to my waiting followers Lady Aura" Harry demanded with a nod of his head.

"Yes First Ruling Master" she said and bowed to him before leading the way to the feast.

Severus and Remus were waiting at the head table on either side of the throne waiting nervously for Harry to walk in.

Severus twisted in his seat and looked around at all the faces and people there. Some of them had a crazy looked and no doubt if he wasn't Harry's father he would be dead by now. He shifted in his seat again and noticed Remus quite at home and talking to the person next to him as if they were family. Severus sighed great just great.

"First Ruling Master please allow me to go before you and announce your entrance" said Lady Aura.

Harry nodded his head to her and looked towards the door.

"Thank you Master" said Lady Aura before continuing through the giant double doors.

"Please everyone silence!" Everyone paused and looked at Lady Aura.

Severus and Remus both looked up and watched.

"Now the new First Ruling Master," Said Lady Aura as she turned and bowed towards the door.

Harry walked through the doors at her announcement and everyone gapped briefly at him before bowing low to the ground.

Harry nodded to them all and swept over to his throne. Once he sat down everyone else did as well.

Harry sat quite still waiting for what was to happen next while looking out at his people.

Everyone but Harry was watching the doors waiting to but he knew why they were waiting and shuddered at the thought of what was about to take place.

Remus was looking between Harry, Severus, and everyone else curiously not sure what was about to happen next.

He turned to Severus and saw him shudder. He narrowed his eyes at Severus, "Severus do you know what is going to happen next" Remus whispered.

Severus glanced at him briefly before looking back at the doors, "Yes Remus I know what is to happen next…Severus paused looking at the door as though it was a student who had blown up a potion before continuing, Harry has to fight the other clans for his position as the ruler of first."

Remus shuddered and opened his mouth to reply when the doors burst open in walked nine rulers with two servants each all holding an array of weapons.

Harry Stood and faced them as they entered he bowed slightly to each person before standing straight and looking at them one who walked in first in the eye. Now before we vie for the position would anyone like to eat?"


	4. new clan leader and saving a member

hey folks! realllllllllyyyyy sorry bout how long it took me to post a new chapter but here it is!! 

The leader of the Second Ruling Clan stepped up to Harry and narrowed his eyes at him.

"No we do not wish to eat! We have come to fight not eat" said the Leader of the Second Ruling Clan in thick germen accent.

Harry simply nodded swishing his tail and flapping his wings in a lazy gesture. "Alright if you do not wish to eat we will start that is if you all agree?"

All the Ruling Clan heads simply nodded at Harry as he turned towards his ghostly mother Melinda.

Harry's mind reeled with questions as he looked at his mother. Where had she been how had she died why did he have to live with those blasted Dursleys? Keeping his face and voice light and calm almost in a lazy manner he spoke.

"Mother if you would be so kind as to aid me in the first of tests I do not know where the test and rules are currently being held please do me the honor and send someone to get them?" Harry asked his mother watching her ghostly appearance float and flicker in the torch light.

Severus turned to look behind him at his long past lover and mate as she glided past him and towards Lady Aura and Harry. He watched as she nodded to both him and Harry before floating over to Lady Aura and asking her to retrieve the test. Lady Aura nodded before rushing down to a side and grabbing a torch from the bracket next to the door down at the end of the table and rushing from sight.

Harry nodded to his mother to show his thanks and turned back towards the other Ruling Clan Leaders.

"If you would wait a minute we will soon start the tests" Harry said looking over each person in turn before turning to the Second Ruling clan leader.

"I wonder" Harry said, eyeing him if you lose would you accept me as Clan Leader"? Harry asked eyeing the man solidly with narrowed eyes "or would you simply declare war against me"?

"I would do no such thing if I lose you have my allegiance, but I will not lose to a small child such as you." He said arrogantly while standing at his full height and looking down his nose at him.

"Very well remember your words then" Harry replied. Smiling and flicking his tail in an excited manor.

"Harry, here is thee test" Lady Aura said handing it to him and bowing her head slightly.

"Thank you" Harry said taking it from her "go and tell the people to gather in the chamber for the tests we will begin as soon as everyone is there so they can witness who will become the new leader."

Lady Aura nodded and called out to the people who cheered, yelled, howled, yowled, and hooted their approval before standing as one and moving towards the chambers.

"Now let's go to the chambers and see who will be the new Ruling Clan Leader" Harry said pleasantly to the Head Clans." Smiling and flicking his tail at them while flashing his fangs and flicking his ears back towards the people moving to the chambers.

Severus and Remus stood with the crowd and moved towards the chambers with the crowd watching Harry. "What do you think Harry will have to do to become the Ruling Clan leader" Remus asked Severus worriedly while trying to keep his eyes on Harry.

Severus who was looking at Harry and Melinda with an unreadable expression did not answer but simply continued to stare wondering what would happen if he should fail.

"Severus do you know what will happen? Severus?" Remus called again. Remus sighed and looked back towards Harry one last time before walking out of the room with Severus at his side.

"Master, master, master please master wake up! It's not time to sleep anymore. Please master wakes up Masters Mother wants you" begged the house elf wringing his hands worriedly.

"Tell mother I will see her shortly and bring me a cup of coffee" he said before rolling over and out of bed.

"Yes Master I will tell Mistress right I ways and bring yous your coffee Master" the house elf nodded his overly large head vigorously while his ears slapped against the floor with the movement before scurrying out the door to do as he had been instructed.

Stretching he made his way or to his wardrobe pulling out clothes for the day before walking to his private bathroom. Setting his clothes on the counter he sighed and turned on the hot water before stretching again.

Knock, knock.

"Come in Lir he called towards the closed bathroom door." Lir opened the door and walked in handing him his coffee and bowing to him. "I's told Mistress and she is waiting for yous in the garden."

"Thank you Lir, while I am in the shower would you make me and mama some toast with peanut butter and strawberry jam?" "Yes Master I will have it waiting for yous on your nightstand." Lir bowed again and disappeared with a crack.

He yawned before talking a sip of his coffee and pulling his wand out of his pocket he cast a heating charm on it before putting his wand on the counter and stripping then he got into the shower.

Narcissa set her book down and looked over to the door to the garden wondering just how long it would take her son to get here. She picked up her tea and took a sip before looking to the door as it opened to see her son walking over with his morning coffee and toast.

"Good morning Mother" Draco said bending down and kissing her on the check. "Morning Draco dear, how did you sleep?"

"Like the dead mother as per usually" Draco said smiling happily at her before taking a sip of coffee. "Would you like some toast, I brought peanut butter and jam?" Draco said offering her the plate.

Shaking her head she smiled "No I've already eaten you eat it Draco."

"Rolling his eyes Draco took a bit for himself and began to eat.

Lucius stormed through the garden doors over towards where they were sitting and sneered. "What pray tell are you do think you are doing out here!" he glared at his son the wife angrily.

Narcissa paled at the sight of here husband. What does it look like we are doing, Father?" Draco sneered right back.

Lucius glared "Narcissa go to your quarters and do not come out!" He said before turning to Draco and using his cane to beat his son as Narcissa fled. Draco cried out in pain as he was knocked over the head. Pain flared in every part of his body for a brief moment then it stopped. "You do not talk back to me and if I catch you with that concubine again you WILL regret it!" Lucius snarled at his son.

Draco spat at his fathers feet spitting blood. Draco glared up at his father angrily "I will visit with mother if I wanted!" Draco sneered back.

Lucius was enraged at the disobedience he pulled out his wand and yelled "Cruico." Draco screamed in pain as he was hit by the curse repeatedly.

Severus and Remus sat in the front row where they had been escorted to upon entrance to the chambers by Darin.

Remus looked around curiously at all the different people and creatures, never before had he seen such a gathering. By ministry standards it simply was not allowed. He looked to Severus and followed his gaze. He sat and watched Harry occasionally looking at his long lost love Melinda.

"Now could I have everyone's attention we are about to begin the first test" Lady Aura turned to Harry as she said this

"The first test will be a test of strategy, the second will be testing the strength, and the third and final test will test their intelligence. Who ever passes all three of theses tests will be the New Clan Leader!"

Harry nodded once she had said all this and grew slightly worried he flicked his tail and turned to look at the others he had to compete with. Harry sighed I sure hope this is easy I've never been very good at strategy he thought.

Harry completed the first test with surprising ease, they were thrown into a muggle game about world war two and simply and to play it by directing who did what and you played against the other competitors and who ever won first won the first task.

The second task was a little bit harder, they were thrown into a ring and had to fight each other all at once and who ever did not get knocked out won. It was harder he almost lost to the second ruling clan leader but he pretend to strike at his enemy's left flank while leaving himself open and when the second ruling clan leader went for it Harry switched from attacking his left flank to hitting him over the head hard knocking his opponent out while sustaining a gash on his chest.

"Now for the final test" Lady Aura said to the crowed. This last test is preformed by a spell that will decided who is smart enough though this spell is different the spell itself is a sentient being and will decide based upon your intelligence and everything you have done if you are smart enough and worthy.

Lady Aura looked to Melinda and called to her would you help me with the performance of this spell please she asked her. Melinda nodded and floated over to her.

They both began to glow a brilliant orange light and all the competitors began to glow orange until finally Harry glowed a solid dark red. As Harry stood there glowing a voice floated out from nowhere.

"Follow him as he will lead the Clans to a glory greater than we have ever know follow him and his mate. Let all who harm those important to him know they will die and fear death!" then the voice and lights were gone.

There was a long silence followed by a thunderous applause and cheering Harry looked at his people and grinned, flapping his wings and tail happily. He looked over to Severus, no his father and he thought he could see a slight smile. He walked over to them and smiled.

"So what do you think everyone will say when they find out I am the new clan leader?" Harry asked grinning.

And that's when the alarms started. They were blaring and flashing showing Harry had his first clan member to rescue but of course Harry did not know this.

Lady Aura panicked and ran to Harry. "Please we must hurry someone within the clan is being attacked we must hurry I an afraid that alarm only goes of when one of our clan members is seriously injured."

Harry glared and said "who is it and where are they?" Lady Aura cast a quick spell and a screen appeared with the information.

"It's Draco Malfoy of the Black clan it, at Malfoy Manor" she said looking at him seriously "there is also a distress signal coming from his mother." Harry looked shocked before turning to look at Lady Aura, Severus, and Remus. "You three come with me we will go and save them and bring them back here, anyone who hurts our clan regardless of who Dies" Harry said with venom. There was a loud roar of agreement before everyone nodded.

"Meet back here with Draco and his Mother anyone who attacks you declares war on the Clans of Creatures and is an act of war! Let's Go!" Harry yelled before they all dissapperated to Malfoy Manor.


End file.
